


Beautiful Soul

by RandomGenie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Echo Flowers (Undertale), Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGenie/pseuds/RandomGenie
Summary: Red recently had break-up and Blue is here to help, but can he really help?





	Beautiful Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was based off a small animation by IrkenProperty!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qy6w1GbmgbQ

  Red was sitting down in the Waterfall, near the echo flowers and the river. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the person walking behind him. He felt a tap on his shoulder, his head snapped up and grabbed the person's hand. He pinned them down with his eye glowing a fiery red at the intruder.  
  He realized who he pinned and blushed.  
  "S-Sorry, Blue." He sat up and started into the river, "So, what are you doing here? You know it's dangerous to walk around here without me or Edge!" He said. Blue puffed up his cheeks in anger. So cute.  
  "I am the Magnificent Blue! I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, I came to visit you!" Blue said with his stary eyes shining. Blue always came to visit the Fell brothers even if it was too dangerous for him. Red wanted to be mad that Blue risked his life for a dumb visit, but he couldn't. Not to those beautiful eyes.  
  Blue's smile and bright eyes always calmed him down. Blue was the only thing that kept him calm, Underfell isn't the best place in the whole Multiverse, but with Blue, he felt happy. Sudden Blue's smile dropped, it immediately caught Red's attention.  
  "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  "I-um...I hear you broke up with your Toriel. Are you feeling okay?" Blue asked his stary eyes now gone. Red look down to the ground to avoid eye contact. Red and Toriel have been dating for about a year. He wasn't broken up about it, but he knew it wasn't going to last. He didn't feel anything for her, it was the same thing with other monsters. He felt nothing. Toriel was beautiful in her own crazy way, but nothing. He soul never beat for anyone in Underfell.  
  "Red?" Red realized he never answered Blue's question.  
  "Sorry, it's just. It just like all my other relationships. I get to together with someone, break up, and repeat. It never lasts. Is something wrong with me?"  
  "No!" Red looked at Blue in shock at the outburst. "You're perfect! You may look scary due to your exterior, but you're a big teary bear once people get to know you." Blue said hugging him.  
  "Ow. Being compared to a stuffed bear? Are you calling me fat?" Red asked with a playful grin.  
  "I didn't mean it like that!" Blue said. Red laugh at the seriousness of the small skeleton.  
  "I'm joking, Blue. I know you didn't." Red pulled him close. When he pulled Blue close his soul felt lighter. He could stay like this forever, but it was cut short by a loud growl from Red's stomach. Blue giggled at the sound. He pulled away to Red's dismay and handed him a bag.  
  "Here!"  
  "What is it?" He asked taking the bag.  
  "It's tacos! I knew you probably didn't eat, so I made you lunch! I also got you some bottles of mustard, but should really eat something healthy!" Red smile at the sweet gesture. Blue really is one of a kind! His soul beat so hard he thought it break out of his ribs.  
  "T-Thanks, Blue. What I do without you?" He said pulling out some mustard.  
  "No problem!"  
After some time talking, Red was in the middle of finishing his second taco. Blue was playing with the echo flowers around them.  
  "Red!" Red turned his head, "I have an amazing idea! I'll help you find your true love!" Red immediately coughed up his lunch. "The thought of finding love excites you that you have no words! Don't worry! With my help, you'll find love in no time! I start making a list!" Before Red could stop him, Blue already ran off home! This wasn't going to end well.  
The next day, Red was at his station in Snowdin sleeping as always. He was rudely woken up by someone yelling his name. When he meant someone, he meant Blue.  
  "RED! WAKE UP!" Blue yelled shaking the skeleton.  
  "Blue! I'm up, so stop yelling my name!" Red growled as he sat up. "What are doing here? Don't you have a training or something?" He said annoyed.  
  "I told Alphys I couldn't make it today, due to personal reasons! So, I the Magnificent Blue can help you all afternoon finding love." Blue said with his wide stary eyes. Red blush at the fact Blue called off his plans to help him. He was really something.  
  "Blue that's sweet, but I'm fine."  
  "You don't have to act all tough around me silly. As your friend, I can sense your need to hold someone close in your arms. Or vice versa. Now, let's start!" Blue pulled out a notebook and opened to a random page. He also pulled out a pen, he walked around the station and sat on Red's lap.  
Red was shocked at the sudden action, but he didn't say anything. Only wrap his arms around Blue. He leans close and nuzzled his head into Blue's neck.  
  "Red? What are you doing?" Red snapped back at the question.  
  "I-I was...trying to get a better look at your notes. It's hard to see with you in my lap, you know?" He said.  
  "I can get down and-"  
  "NO!" Red blushed at his outburst, "Let's just get this over with." He said in a low tone avoiding eye contact. Blue turned back to his notebook and turned to a page filled with names and comparisons underneath. Red sweat at the people Blue wrote down. Even Blue's brother was on the list!  
  "Okay, first on the list would be...Sans!"  
Hours went by of Blue naming people and listing reasons why they were a good match. Red just shook his head to all of them, but Blue wasn't giving up. As Red was walking home and Blue was going on about more comparison between him and Dust! Out of everyone in the multiverse, why Dust?  
  "Dust maybe has done some bad things, but he's sweet! If you like I can call him and we can arrange a date! He doesn't have anything going on right now, I think. I pretty sure he'll like to-"  
  "Blue, stop!" Red snapped and turned to Blue. He took Blue's notebook and threw.  
  "R-Red? If you don't like Dust, we can find someone with a pretty face, like Razz?" Red shook his head. "Okay, how about Sci, you can cuddle on the couch?" Red again shook his head. Blue's eyes saddened at his fail attempts to help. He walked away, but Red grabbed his hand and turned him back.  
  "Look, I know you're trying to help, but I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't my love to go to waste. I-I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase. You're the one I want to hold."  
  Blue's eyes widen into stars at Red's confession. Red blushed at what he said. He turned and put his hood up and walked away. Blue quickly grabbed him and put his hood down and smiles. He pulled Red close and kissed him. Red was shocked, but he soon wrapped his arms around him pulled the small skeleton closer.  
  "I-I love you, Blue."  
  "I love you too!" Blue jumped into Red's arms knocking them down. They laughed.  
  "What took you so long?" Blue asked.  
  "If I knew you like me, I would have confessed soon, but we need to talk about that list you made." Blue looked at Red in curiosity. "Why didn't you put your name on it?"  
  "Because I didn't want to make things weird between us if you did like someone besides me." Blue blushed. Red smile at the sweet skeleton. He kisses Blue's cheek.  
  "You really are too sweet, Blue."


End file.
